Bi-fold door assemblies are known. Basically, a bi-fold door assembly includes first and second door panels. Upper and lower pivot structures are provided at one side of the first door panel which serve to mount the first door panel within a door opening adjacent one side thereof for pivotal movement about a vertical pivotal axis. Upper and lower hinge structures are provided between an opposite side of the first door panel and an adjacent side of the second door panel which serve to hingedly connect the first and second door panels together for relative movement about a vertical hinge axis between a closed position wherein the first and second door panels are disposed generally aligned with one another within the door opening and an opened position wherein the first and second door panels are disposed generally in side-by-side relation to one another adjacent the one side of the door opening. Usually, upper and lower horizontally extending track structures are installed in the door opening and upper and lower guiding structures are provided at an opposite side of the second door panel which serve to guide the opposite side of the second door panel along the horizontally extending track structures. The guiding structures also allow the second door panel to pivot about a moving vertical axis which is movable horizontally as the opposite side of the second door panel moves along the track structures.
There is always a need to provide a bi-fold door assembly which is more cost effective and/or has new operational features.